Danni Toretto
by the girl who hates mondays
Summary: Dom sat at the kitchen table with Mia and Brian. "So let me get this straight, before Letty died she gave up Danielle for adoption. And she's been proven to be your kid as well?" Brian asked. "That's what I'm saying O'Conner" was Dom's reply. PG-13


**14 years ago**

Dom sat at the kitchen table with Mia and Brian. "So let me get this straight, before Letty died she gave up Danielle for adoption. And she's been proven to be your kid as well?" Brian asked. "That's what I'm saying O'Conner" was Dom's reply looking over Brian's shoulder into the living room, where Brian and Mia's two older boys were playing with his 3 year old daughter. "Wow, I don't know what to say Dom" Mia said rubbing her thrice swollen stomach. "Say you'll take care of her for a bit, I have some things I need to take care of and I can't drag a three year old along with me" Dom asked. "Of course, we'll be happy to" Mia said with a smile.

* * *

**12 years ago**

5-year old Danielle Toretto danced around her room in her favorite blue Cinderella dress. Uncle Brian had said to wait in her room while her special birthday surprise was getting set up, "Danni, come on down!" her uncle called, and she raced down the stairs. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, the man she had only seen in pictures and heard stories about was now standing in front her. "Hi" she said while she waved, Dom laughed and said "Hello" back. It didn't take long for Danielle to warm up to Dom, in fact after a few hours she was talking to him like shed known him for years. But after about two weeks Dom left, saying he'd be back soon.

* * *

**9 years ago**

Danielle or Danni as she now went by, sat on the couch and watched a racing show with her cousins. At eight years of age it wasn't the most interesting thing to watch, but everyone else seemed to like it. As the doorbell rang, she was the first to get to the door. And on the other side was her father, "Daddy!" she yelled excitedly as he scooped her up into his arms. He had a pleasant visit with his daughter, but that was all that it was, a visit. At the end of a month or so the races we're calling his name and he couldn't refuse.

* * *

**5 years ago**

At the time of his latest visit, there were tears of joy and sadness shed. The girl at the age of twelve had hoped for the day when he would return, all the birthday candles, shooting stars, and dandelion puffs she had wished on were always the one wish, the wish that her father would return and for good this time. He said he'd try, in fact he promised. And oh she hoped he'd stay, but alas he broke that promise along with breaking her heart, and in that moment she stopped caring, she came to the conclusion that he didn't care either.

* * *

It was Tuesday, the worst day of the week. The day I have to do my chores, stay home and not party, say grace at dinner and worst of all, be sober. Thankfully to save me from the torcher that is to come, my boyfriend Luke is here keeping me company and having dinner with us. After I finished the dishes, I grabbed two beers out of the fridge, its only three and Aunt Mia, Uncle Brian and my cousin's won't be home from the store and sports until five. So we got plenty of time to do whatever, I walk over to the couch, hand him his beer and sit next to him. Half way through the racing show that we were watching, Luke turns his attention to me. He pulls me onto his lap and we start making out, he had just pulled my top off when the doorbell rang, I pull away. Even though it's probably a solicitor I still have to answer the door, "When I come back we'll continue" I said to him with a wink.

I get off his lap and take a swig of my beer, taking it with me to the door, I look through the peep hole and- it couldn't be could it? Is that really my dad? Yep, it is why the hell is he here? I haven't seen him in 5 years! Why is he back now? I fling the door open and glare at him, he smiles and starts to speak but I cut him off by saying "What the fuck are you doing here?" he looked shocked then gives me the once over, I'm not the same little girl that he left five years ago.

I'm a whole hell of a lot different; I traded in my pink and purple dresses for ripped skinny jeans, leather miniskirts, and tight revealing tops. In fact currently I'm wearing blue jean booty shorts with a black sports bra, since my shirt is somewhere in the living room, "I came to see my daughter! Wear the hell are your clothes?" he yelled angrily while pushing me inside, I smirked "I'm wearing them". Luke of course chose that moment to be protective and wrap his giant muscly arms around my waist. "Who's this, baby?" I took a swig of beer and answered "My father" "That's right I'm her father, now who are you? And why do you have your hands on my daughter?" he snapped "He's my boyfriend, got a problem with that?" I snapped back, Deep breaths Danni; you don't wanna say nor do something you'll regret. "Since when do you drink? Your sixteen years old!" "Seventeen! But you would only know that if you bothered to pick up a phone and call every once in a while!'

And because the world just loves me today, the rest of my family comes home, but I don't give anyone time to say or do anything as I bolt out the door to my car. A orange mustang GT with a black racing stripe down the middle, I hop in it on and speed away.


End file.
